Whether in an emergency situation or a non-emergency situation, there are many instances where a source requires assistance from a third party. In some instances, there is an amount of time that lapses between when a primary responding entity for providing that assistance becomes aware of the source and its need for assistance and when the primary responding entity reaches the source to provide the needed assistance. In some cases, this lapse of time can have detrimental consequences to the source. In addition, the primary responding entity may have only part of the information required to provide the source with sufficient assistance.